Irreversible
by CerezoUzumaki
Summary: Si esa sonrisa fuera para mi, si esos labios fueran míos y si ella viviera conmigo y nos fuéramos a casar en 6 meses. NaruSakuSasu


IRREVERSIBLE

Llevaba un tiempo pensando si después de haber matado a Orochimaru, a Itachi y de haber ayudado a Konoha en La cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi regresaría a esta, pero después de lo ocurrido con Itachi me di cuenta de que quería restaurar el clan Uchiha, y soy consciente de que la única mujer que estaría dispuesta a esto después de mi traición a Konoha seria Sakura; si, estoy pensando restaurar uno de los clanes mas poderosos con la débil de mi ex compañera de equipo, aunque tal vez ahora después de tanto tiempo habría mejorado un poco; definitivamente no se que cosas pienso, Sakura fuerte, bueno, había oído que había sido la alumna de La Quinta Hokage, aunque eso no significa que la hubiera superado, aunque pensándolo bien solo la necesito para tener mas Uchihas, depues de todo ella siempre quiso algo conmigo.

Definitivamente iré a Konoha, seguramente la Quinta no me podrá negar la entrada, he contribuido y ella lo sabe. Elegir a Sakura como la madre de mis hijos no es mala idea, a pesar de que se que hay mejores que ella, pero si aun besa el suelo por donde paso me podre asegurar de que crie bien a los herederos.

De repente Sasuke sintió un Chakra conocido, pero no lo reconocía aunque debió haber estado muy familiarizado con este, y segundos después de haberlo sentido comenzó a ser atacado.

—Eh! ¿Quien eres?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Es una mujer Anbu? Y es buena luchando, definitivamente el nivel de pelea de Konoha ha aumentado respecto a las mujeres, tal vez Sakura haya mejorado, o simplemente tal vez siga siendo una inútil; definitivamente el cabello color uva de la Anbu le recordaba al rosa de Sakura; y de repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe que casi le da de lleno las costilla pero solo alcanzo un brazo, ¡Que estupidez! Solo me esta golpeando con puños.

—Argh!

Me rompió el brazo derecho, pero si esa fuerza monstruosa solo la tiene la Quinta (obviamente no podría ser la Hokage) y su única alumna había sido Sakura, Sakura! Claro de seguro es ella, eso explica el jutsu para el color de cabello y esa fuerza tan monstruosa, pero entonces ¿Porque me ataca así? Mejor compruebo quien es, al ser de Konoha no lo puedo atacar con el Mangekyo ni herir gravemente.

—Sakura?

Inmediatamente la Anbu se tenso, había sido reconocida a pesar del jutsu y la mascara.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Planeas atacar la aldea? — dijo Sakura dejando de atacar y con voz ligeramente agotada — Y si no ¿Que haces por los alrededores de esta?

—Uchiha Sasuke?, Hmp acaso piensas hacerme creer que ya no me amas, Ah! Y no, no venia a destruir la Aldea, solo venia a hablar con la Quinta para quedarme acá y restaurar mi clan. — Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Que paso con el –kun y el sonrojo?

—Pues aunque no te lo creas Uchiha — dijo Sakura con un tinte muy despectivo en su voz — ya no me interesas — y murmurando por lo bajo dijo— Maldito engreído.

—Como sea, ahora que no eres tan débil, enmienda lo que le hiciste a mi brazo. O ni siquiera para eso sirves — dijo Sasuke con sorna.

—Pues tal vez no lo sepas pero he superado las técnicas ninjas de mi maestra, y no pienso curarte, soy Anbu Medico y solo curo a alguien de la aldea o que al menos no sea enemigo declarado de esta.

¿Que? Sakura le estaba rechazando cuidados, pero si ella siempre andaba tras el para intentar sanarlo de las heridas que se hacían Naruto y el por salvarla. Definitivamente esta no podría ser Sakura, seguramente era alguna Anbu fingiendo ser ella para atormentarlo, aunque entonces ¿Porque su chakra se le hacia familiar?

—Demuéstrame que eres Sakura, si no te matare — dijo Sasuke con un tono más engreído de lo normal.

—Lo hare — Sakura se acerco lentamente a el, se quito la mascara (la cual si se la quitaba quien la usaba dejaba ver el rostro real de su usuario) y contra todo pronostico le enterró una especie de inyección que contenía veneno paralizante — Óyeme bien Uchiha, estamos a 5 minutos de la aldea, este veneno comenzara a hacer efecto en 10 minutos así que para entonces debemos estar en la oficina de la Hokage y allí te daré el antídoto.

No lo puedo creer, yo Uchiha Sasuke un ninja tan poderoso siendo controlado por una mujer. Definitivamente no le hare caso, la obligare a darme el antídoto, otro día volveré a Konoha.

—Tengo diez clases diferentes de antídotos y si te aplicas el incorrecto morirás instantáneamente — Dijo Sakura pensando que todos ese tiempo con el había servido para conocerlo — Y no creo que tu enorme ego soporte el hecho de que yo te cargue hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que me vengare de Sakura, como me puede hacer semejantes cosas, ¡Humillarme de esta manera! Mejor iré a la aldea, no quiero que mi llegada a la aldea sea en brazos de una Anbu.

—Oye, Sa-ku-ra. ¿Como te hiciste Anbu? ¿Las influencia de tener como maestra a la Hokage?

—Aunque no lo creas tengo un Kekkei Genkai, producto de los elementos agua y aire — dijo Sakura harta de tener que soportar la actitud engreída de el heredero Uchiha

— ¿Y como es que supuestamente dejaste de estar enamorada de mi? — dijo Sasuke pensando que de verdad ella ahora no era la débil e inmadura niña a la que siempre debían proteger y extrañando a Sakura que se había dado cuenta que Sasuke ahora era mas hablador— Te rendiste tan rápido, definitivamente das lastima, nunca serás una ninja.

Sakura harta de tener que soportar a Sasuke, le toco un hombro para luego desaparecer de ahí y aparecer en la oficina de la Hokage.

¿Ella puede hacer eso? Se supone que no todos los ninjas pueden lograrlo, solo los elite y si ella lo hace definitivamente se ha superado mas de lo que creí.

—Hokage-sama, perdone la interrupción pero esto es importante — y dicho esto saco con gran velocidad el antídoto correspondiente a Sasuke y se lo aplico, se quito la mascara y sonriendo a la Hokage dijo — Solo quería asegurarme de que no escapara.

Después de una larga reunión con la pelirrosa y la Godaime Sasuke pudo salir de la torre y por orden de la Hokage Sakura llevo a Sasuke a la casa de Naruto aunque para extrañeza de Sasuke ocurrió algo muy extraño de camino y fue que al estar Sakura con su ropa común noto que en su mano había un anillo de compromiso, lo cual se le hizo raro así que decidió preguntarle, no quería que ella tuviera hijos que no fueran Uchihas; y no eran celos, o eso creía el, es solo que quería tenerla nada mas para el.

—Sakura, ¿Lo que traes puesto es un anillo de compromiso? — ¿Acaso hay alguien lo suficientemente ciego para enamorarse de ella?

— ¿Qué? Ah! si, me voy a casar en 6 meses —dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, y de repente pararon frente a una casa grande y Sakura dijo — Esta es nuestra casa, Ahora Naruto-kun debe estar durmiendo porque llego de una misión hace poco.

—Cuando dices nuestra, ¿Quiere decir que ustedes viven ahí? — dijo haciendo una mueca que Sakura no supo interpretar, así que se limito a sonreírle

Si esa sonrisa fuera para mi, si esos labios fueran míos y si ella viviera conmigo y nos fuéramos a casar en 6 meses, si viviéramos juntos y si ella me dijera Sasuke-kun; pero no ahora todo es para el baka de Naruto, aunque el siempre la trato bien, la protegió y al parecer nunca se rindió, el es todo lo que ella merece y si va a ser feliz que se quede con el. Jamás creí que fuera a dejar de ser tan frio, y ahora, cuando ya es tarde me doy cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Sakura y de lo afortunado que es Naruto en tenerla.

Y así es como se cumple en Sasuke la famosa frase "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" o mejor dicho, Todos saben lo que tiene pero no lo valoran hasta que no lo pierden.

CerezoUzumaki, me encantaría que me dejaran algún review y me corrigieran (soy nueva), este es mi primer fic, un one-shot y si alguien quiere lo hare un two-shot.


End file.
